September 18th, 2012
Weekly Sale * Introducing Mythic Packs! **Each Mythic Pack is guaranteed to contain 1 Legendary and 4 Epics! Features * Colosseum Revamp is now live! Featuring the brand new Rules of Engagement 'system! :"Civil unrest... Demagoguery... Treason whispered from lip to ear in dingy taverns... The masses need a distraction. Something to pull their low-born minds from the gutter of sedition. And if it puts a little extra coin in my purse at the same time, so be it. :The Colosseum's stands have been empty for far too long. And what's the use of wasting valuable gladiators if no one's paying to see them die on the sand? It's time for it to be reborn! I'll hold an event for the bold, the strong, the savage... None of that magic stuff. If I know anything, it's that people like to see steel going in and guts coming out. That's what they pay to watch, and that's what I'll give them. :King Crenus might make me a lord after I've washed the kingdom's troubles away with an ocean of blood!" :-- Titus the Colosseum Master **Colosseum Tickets now recharge up to a maximum of 5 per day. Additional Tickets will cost 1 Dragon Coin each. **Colosseum 4th Place no longer awards 5 Dragon Coins, it now awards a Colosseum Token Fraction which may be combined to create a whole Token. **Placing 1st, 2nd or 3rd in a Colosseum match no longer awards Colosseum Tickets. **Scatter the Shadows now costs 50 Colosseum Tokens, up from 10. **Black Hecuba now costs 250 Colosseum Tokens, up from 50. **'All players who have purchased Colosseum Tickets within the last 3 months have received a full, Dragon Coin refund! **If you purchased Tickets within the last 3 months you will see your refund within the next few hours. **Players with Colosseum Tokens have had their current amount increased times 5 (example: if you had 50, you now have 250). **Deck restrictions and rules for entry will change every week! This is part of the Rules of Engagement system. **Rules this week: No Magic cards, 1 Talisman, 1 Potion and 6 NPCs. Deck size must be 40 cards. *Introducing Progressive Saturday Night Clash rewards! **If you participate during the Saturday Night Clash event you will progressively receive improved rewards! **These rewards are only awarded once, doing more Drafts beyond the initial 10 will not provide the added rewards. **Participate in 1 Draft and you will receive a Kasan Idol. **Participate in 5 Drafts and you will receive 2 Eldritch Tokens. **Participate in 10 Drafts and you will receive a special, mystery reward! **Your rewards will be given immediately upon participating in your 1st, 5th and 10th Draft; no waiting necessary! **'These rewards will only be given during normal Saturday Night Clash times! Starting at Noon PST (19:00 Server Time) and will end at Midnight PST (07:00 Server Time) on 9/22/12.' * Introducing a new Clan Brawl: Lord Kul'shar **Lord Kul'shar is a 4 player Clan Brawl that features a unique Epic quality card. **Lord Kul'shar also drops crafting ingredients for a new Rare quality card. *Torment is now banned from Duel and Colosseum battles. *Draft 4th Place no longer awards 5 Dragon Coins, it now awards 2 Energy Potions instead. Bug Fixes *Crabs added by Tyrant Crab are drawable. *Taste of Vornstaag banishes correctly from opponent's depletion pile. *Aya of the Kamamura makes your opponent play randomly, not you. *Queen Lena card text and effect clarified: The Sentinel buff will last the rest of this turn and your next two turns (for a total of 2 opponent turns). *Modified Dashing Topper to state next "threat" instead of next "attack". *Modified Stop That Specter! text to correctly describe the effect. *Noxious Gas depletes from your opponent instead of you. *Modified Night of Silent Blades will trigger correctly. *Banishing Recurring Threats correctly banishes new Recurring Threat cards (Guardian and Protective Ward got their jobs back!). *Modified Scavenger text to correctly state next "attack" instead of next "threat". *Modified Scavenger buff to visually remove when fired. *Modified buff text for Barbed Broach and Night of Silent Blades to display percentage and attribute values correctly. *Fixed Brawl filter dropdown displaying Thanasia's description text instead of her name. *Fixed issue with Armless and Harmless not buffing correctly. *Added tooltip text for Mimic Effects (used by Mirror rorriM and Second Time Lucky) to clarify it cannot Mimic itself. Known Issues *A Restless Ghost that is banished after adding its buff can be healed from the Banish pile. Source Category:Updates Log